-Melting Into The Cold-
by Ashheart8
Summary: I am Night Pevensie, Chosen for the hunger games. So what? You all know the stories of the brutal deaths and never lasting alliances, you all know what happens...So what? What's the big deal right?Sure.I have the whole capital against me, I am running with nowhere to go.How can I run when I can't even stand? When I'm forever at risk of losing my one love? Sorry, VERY bad summary...
1. Silent, Beautiful Night, Home

**Hey Guys! Please Check Out my other stories!**

Have you ever thought of ice cubes in cold water?

How the both of them are cold but the ice is melting into the water, how everything can work that way, how magic can be seen before your eyes without you even realizing it.

You are probably thinking that this is a waste of my time, telling you that ice melts into cold water… but it's not, when you feel sad then fall down, you are melting into coldness, when no one is there to comfort you, that is it to, everything happens for a reason.

And everything is melting into the cold.

When the sky drains from it's color, when all the streets are clear from blazing lights and honking horns, when the songs of the birds are dead and gone, when the only light to guide us is the stars and the beautiful moon.

That is the time, the time when I feel at home, where I feel alive and not tormented with the words of the day.

Night is the time for me, the silent beautiful night, after all that is my name, Night Pevensie, that is me, the simply unfitting me. I have never fit in.

Never, I have been pushed around my whole life. I live, well I live nowhere.

All of my family died in a fire when I was only three years old.

I only have one person who cares, at all for me, Jack, my childhood friend. I would live with him but his parents are horrible to me-and him for that matter. I went into there house once when I was five…

FLASHBACK

I smile as Jacks hand brushes mine, it's the first time I had smiled in years but that is all about to turn around. I will have a new family pretty soon! Jack looks at me as I smile and that brings a grin to his face to.

We get to his brick house, it is run down but still better than mine ever was. He knoks on the door and a young woman opens the door, she looks tired… very tired. She says, "Jack, who is… this?"

Jack smiles and says,

"This is Night, Ma as you know her folks passed a couple years ago, she needs a place to live ma. Please oh please can she live here?

Jack's ma scowls and grabs us by the ears and drags us inside. She walks over to the stove and yells,

"Jack, you know very well she can't stay here!"

Jack looks her in the eyes very bravely for a five year old and says,

"Ma, she has nowhere to live, she can't just stay out on the streets!"

Jack's ma shakes her head and says,

"Jack you know very well she can't, dont talk back to me! Now both of you will have to be punshed!"

She picks up the pan on the stove, she reaches for my hand on the table and whacks it with the pan. Jack grabs me and runs.

Outside he keeps running, my hand is red and distorted, it is obviously broken, even a five year old can tell that! Already my hand was blistering and it hurt so much I had no tears.

Jack lied me down and told me it would be okay. He knew what to do for a broken hand, they had taught that to everyone in district 3 when they were very found some snow, since it was winter, he pressed it on my hand, which hurt like fury and he wrapped it up. He stayed with me for two weeks.

 **Hey, Please Review, Favorite and follow.**


	2. Smiles In The Moonlight

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (^0^)**

 **Hey just so you guys know… I didn't steal Pevensie from Narnia**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**

Jack, he, well he was amazing he comforted me when I was sad, he fed me when I was starving, he took punishments for me. He took care of me. He was like the brother I never had, he was more than a brother, now that we were 15, he was more than a friend, I loved him and he loved me. We had both suffered so much, so much that we understood each other and we took care of each other.

There was a time that we all feared, a time that everyone feared, the hunger games. The only thing I had in common with the other people is fear. It is everywhere.

Jack and I, we don't like to think about the hunger games, it just causes more pain and fear, knowing that his sister had died in the arena helps no less.

Once, once when I was 13, Jack ignored me, he would not be seen with me and never talked to me.

He would talk to his friends from school. Which I never went to… he walked away when I said hi. This went on for months.

One night, I took him out of the school yard and behind the house.I asked him what was going on, he said,

"Night listen, I don't want you anymore… you, you are different and people don't like that, so I don't like that! You are sad, dirty and just… disappointing-"

I looked him in the eye and whispered,

"Ignore me, I am sad and i will make you sad.I get it. We will disappoint and hurt and leave each other- then you will forget me, I become too attached to people too easily. It's already happened. But I don't want to ask too much of you. I don't want to ruin all the fun you're having, I'll just leave now, I'll go away so you can enjoy yourself."

At that moment, I wish I had the guts to walk away and forget about what we had all those years, but I couldn't because I knew he wouldn't come after me…

That, that is what hurt the most.

But Jack, just as I decided It was pointless to keep standing there, how much it would hurt to walk away… I had to.

I turned around and put one foot in front of the other.

He grabbed my arm and consoled,

"Night, sometimes in life, you find a special friend; someone who changes your life by just being part of it. Someone who makes you laugh until you can't stop; someone who makes you believe that there really is good in the world. Someone who convinces you that there really is an unlocked door just waiting for you to open it. Night - I - you didn't let me finish, you may be different and people don't like that, You are sad, dirty and just… disappointing- but you are also kind, funny, happy, and very beautiful inside and out. I am getting caught up in what other's say and I don't have my own say in you, Night, you may not see this but I love you. I am afraid to tell you and I guess that is another reason to avoid you… but I have known you my whole life, I don't know what got into me. But I can change, I hope you see that."

Then Jack looked me in the eyes and kissed me, not a big long kiss… a small one that gave me shivers from the tip of my head to my toes. We stood there and just smiled at each other, there in the moonlight, my whole world changed

\- I felt happy for once.

 **Again… HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Party confetti thingys popping***

 **WOHOOO**

 **Go check out my other fanfics and remember to…**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	3. Run

**Hello Viewers!**

 **I will now be doing something where for every review I get, I will read it back on here and respond…**

 ***EXAMPLE*Ashheart8 said: Hello, I like your story hope (something) happens…**

 ***RESPONSE EXAMPLE* Response: Hi, glad to see your liking the story, Ashheart8, I will take your thought into consideration to happen… thank you for reviewing!**

 **So…**

 **(** ***** **-** ***** **)**

 **(** **o** **)**

 **(c_c)**

 ***apoliges***

 **Ok...just...one...more…**

 **(;_;)**

 **Here...we..go…(O_O)**

I slowly open my eyes, feeling the weight of the world pushing me back down into sleep.

But the rush of the early morning is pulling me out of the dream world and into reality, cold, hard reality.

It hits me like a wave of electricity pounding through my heart, urging me to get up, and fight…

fight for life, every day is the same, we all have to fight.

Every day is another war yet to be fought.

Every day has a new beginning and end.

But we all fight, if life is easy, like the people of the capital have it.

They too are fighting, just an easier war.

I stand up, stretch my arms to the light of yet another dark day. But this is a day with no light… The reaping.

But I still smile as I see Jack walking towards me. He is holding something behind his back.

Jack comes up to me, he gives me a big hug for no particular reason. He has the biggest smile on his face as he pulls from behind his back, two small square shaped rolls.

I start to laugh, I had only had bread once before, I barely remember it anyway because I was only three, I only remember the sweet and soft taste of the delicious bread melting into my mouth.

Jack hands me one of the rolls. I turn it over and over in my hands, seeing if this is actually real.I slowly take a small bite and sure enough taste the flavors. I hear commotion from the town square. I quickly shove the bread in my mouth and rush toward Effie Trinket… Ugh, her bright pink hair is sickening, her dress looks like an ugly piece of grass spray painted blue.

Jack is close behind me as we get to the square, he hugs me and wishes me good luck as he goes to stand with the boys.

Step by step, I stumble toward my section, knowing. Like everyone there, that my life may change in a matter of minutes…

"Hello, happy reaping day!"

 _Ugh._

"We now have a message for you straight from the capital."

 _Of course._

"Now, that was pleasant. Now for the moment we've all been waiting for. As always, ladies first!"

 _Oh no._

Effie slowly reaches into the big round glass container, swirling her perfect pearly gloves into the tornado of names. She clasps her hand around one neatly folded piece of paper.

"Night Pevensie"

RUN.

I sprint from the crowd, ignoring the gasps of astonishment from the crowd. I can't breathe. I swear my heart stops, but I run. I cannot beliveI am getting past the hundreds of Peacekeepers. But I do. Jack. Why, but of course is right next to me already. He doesn't even care about his own life being at stake.

So we run.

 **SO sorry I haven't posted in awhile…**

 **(_)**

 **Review please… And favorite… And follow...**


End file.
